


The Pack Imprint

by strawberryMIKO



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mystery, Reverse Harem, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryMIKO/pseuds/strawberryMIKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was imperative that they keep her. One look in their feral eyes said it all: they were obsessed and it was only the beginning. She was like a drug; addicting and compulsively needed. "I won't live without her. I wouldn't, I -- we, can't. We need her more than we need air to breath. And I will kill anyone who takes her away from me, from us." Kagome/Wolf Pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a harem fic. So yes, the whole pack WILL Imprint on Kagome. Kagome WILL end up with all of them so if you have a problem with that fact, don't read. And before anyone asks me questions about the setting and what book it's based on, it isn't. It's AU in terms of plot and setting and pairings. I'll be twisting some things around so hopefully you guys don't mind....By the way, I like older men, so the wolf pack will all be older than they really are in the book. Oh and, Leah isn't a wolf either. She never phased and yada yada yada. That's all I can say. Enjoy!

He was nervous. My god – he was fucking nervous. **Very** , _**very**_ nervous. 

In all his forty years of living, Charlie Swan had never felt more nervous (and tired) than he did right now. At this very moment. 

His life was nothing special; got divorced at age twenty-five and been alone ever since. Well, he had Sue now, but no one but Billy knew about their growing relationship. 

Not even Bella. 

He rubbed the back of his head at the thought of Bella's name; the reason why he was really _**here**_. With his feet firmly rooted to the sidewalk, he stared on blankly at the empty airport in Port Angles.   


 

He tried the whole “breath deep and let it out slowly”, but it did nothing but make him more nervous than he did three seconds ago. And hell, was he tired _or was he_ _ **tired**_. Bella had kept him up all night long; screaming, yelling, _crying_ in her sleep _._ His body felt like it was on fire and every muscle groaned with every movement. The way he flexed his fingers or even touched something shot a sharp pain that traveled throughout his body. It created a domino effect: head, back, fingers, legs. 

 

And fucking hell – he wasn't as young as he used to be.

 

Bella was wearing him out, her repeated screaming ringing in his ears **every single night**. Fuck, he could still hear her pleads sounding off in his head. The way her chest heaved up and down, her breathing growing erratic before she let out a piercing scream that shook the entire house. It was enough to make any sane person go crazy before they really just lost it. 

Charlie had enough. This was going to end whether Bella liked it or not. 

So expect his surprise when his eldest daughter had actually called him back. Billy kept bugging him to _'call her sooner'_ and _'don't do it when it's too late'_. He'd blame it on the fact that he really didn't want to bother her, thinking she had a life too and didn't need to be bothered with Bella's “problems”. But he just knew that was just a big, fat lie. Honestly, that last statement really irked him. It was the last straw before he found himself looking through old photos just to find **her** number. 

 

Nodoka Higurashi. 

 

A tired sigh escaped his lips as he recalled the conversation he had only two weeks ago.

 

_The phone wouldn't stop ringing._

 

_He'd been trying all day long and it still kept ringing and ringing, annoying the fuck outta him. Damn it, he knew he shouldn't have called. It wasn't like he was the best father in the world; albiet, he was a better father now that Bella had been living with him. 'I'll try again later....maybe she's not home'. Was it the right number? Did she not want to talk to him? Even after all these years, was she still angry at him?_

 

_'Probably. That girl always did have a nasty temper.'_

 

_He chuckled to himself as her five year old face appeared in his mind, a cute pout upon her pale face._

 

_He didn't want to admit it, but Billy was right when he said Kagome would be good for Bella's health. Hell, he should have called the moment his baby-girl came home with that Cullen boy, Edwin.....er....Edward. Whatever his name was....Just the thought of him made every muscle in his body convulse with anger._

 

_Fuck, he wanted to put a bullet through that boy's head for what he did to his baby. And Bella wasn't making it any easier for him by screaming his name every night; there was only so much he could take and at this point, he had_ _**enough** _ _._

 

_A sighed escaped his lips as he heard the dial tone ring for the fifth time, head shaking before he hung up for the very last time that day. Hanging his head, Charlie resisted the insane urge to punch a hole through the wall. Or grab his shot-gun and hunt down that damn Cullen boy._

 

_"Damn it....."_

 

_He slumped against the wall, eyes closing before dragging a calloused hand over his tired face. He would seriously need a beer after this. Maybe a trip down to Billy's would do him and Bella some good; god knows they both needed a break from all the bullshit that Cullen family created. 'Yeah, I'll go down tomorrow, watch the game with Billy and see how Sue is doing with Leah and Seth. Last I heard, that boy of hers grew ten stories tall.'_

 

_Suddenly the phone rang, alarming him out of his stupor as his eyes snapped open immediately._

 

_It was Twelve midnight, who the hell would -- 'Kagome....'_

 

_His furrowed brow smoothed and his expression seemed almost blank at the prospect of it being Kagome. 'Well, only one way to find out....'_

 

“ _Swan residence, Charlie speaking.”_

 

Ten more minutes and her plane would land. _Finally._

 

His feet felt like they were glued to the sidewalk, his hands buried deep within the pocket of his blazer. And his lips, they felt so chapped that he gave up licking them because **that** just made it even worse. 

 

For most of his life, he lived quietly, _peacefully_. Never got in trouble with the law, good son, best-friend, always voted, graduated high school, and married Renee. Of course, **that** little bump in the road resulted in a bitter divorce, and having his daughter get taken away did nothing but break his heart. But he eventually came to the conclusion that he wasn't the problem in that relationship; quite frankly, it was the other way around. 

Although one good thing came out of that relationship, and it was his youngest kid, Bells. She had been the ray of sunshine in his bleary life. 

His older daughter on the other hand......well, that was a different story. He hadn't been apart of her life....at all. After she turned seven, he stopped calling. The Christmas cards never went past his room and the old album holding all their memories laid forgotten under his bed for **years**. 

Charlie wasn't what you'd call “father material” - hell, he wasn't husband material either. So it hadn't been such a surprise that after nearly twelve years he actually got to see Bella, **for once**. He didn't want to fuck up that relationship like he did with Kagome. 

 

He'd start making things right. 

 

At the start though, Billy and Jacob were both ecstatic to finally see her after all these years. But it all went down the drain the minute she got involved with the Cullen boy and his family. 

God, he really didn't know what his baby-girl saw in that boy. He was pale, quiet, and even though he was a bit respectful, he always had that strange look in his eye. Like he was holding himself back from doing something he might regret....

_Good riddance._

 

With a shake of his head, Charlie moved to lean against the cruiser that he parked along the sidewalk near the Airport, his eyes roving over the people that suddenly came pouring out. He felt his heart pick up a beat as he seemed to constantly scan the crowd, looking specifically for a bed of midnight locks and ocean blue eyes. Damn it, he should have remembered to bring that picture of her with him. It would be hard for him to spot her after all these years. But then again, her Asian features wouldn't be hard to miss with all the white people around. 

He rubbed a callous hand down the length of his tired face, pushing off against his cruiser as the sea of people began to dissipate into nearby cars or buses. Damn it, where was she? It was exactly Eight O'clock, the time she said she'd land in Port Angles. So where the hell was she? 

_The plane ride should have been smooth, unless it crashed and –_

 

"Chief Swan." A deep, rumbling voice to his right spoke up, cutting through his inner search. Turning his head a bit, Charlie's chocolate eyes immediately spotted one of the Quileute boy's from the Rez, Sam. Wheeling behind him was Billy, black cowboy hat and all. 

"Samuel. Billy." It wasn't hard to miss the dark-skinned boy: his tall stature and muscular physique standing out from the mass of white people that flooded the area. That boy was huge, about a good foot taller than him even. “Glad you could make it.” 

“You couldn't keep me away even if you wanted to, old man.” Billy replied with a laugh, wheeling himself near Charlies cruiser and immediately starting up a conversation. Sam gave a curt nod, gripping the hand that Charlie pulled out from his blazer before settling them back to his sides. He glanced at the old men briefly, not listening to the conversation as he kept his dark eyes trained on his surroundings. He was still listening though, even as their voices died on his ears. 

 

Letting out a breath, Sam began to recall the bonfire from last night. 

That hadn't gone as he hoped it would. Collin Littlesea and Brady Fuller were the last boys he wanted to see phase. Fuck, even Embry had been a surprise. That boy wore his heart on his sleeve, and he wasn't afraid to let the whole fucking world know it. 

 

But they knew. He and Jacob saw the changes months prior to last night. Collin grew ten sizes within the past three months and Brady drained all his mom's food money in a **week**. He felt angry, of course, at the prospect of those boys having to give up their life in order to join their rag-tag team of over-grown wolves. 

_Shifters, Sammy. Shifters._

Sam inwardly shook his head, running a calloused hand down his hard face as he leaned against the back of Charlies cruiser. Two more wolves phased and the pack was getting bigger, much **much** bigger. 

Collin and Brady were the youngest in the pack so far, having just turned Eighteen the past month. Hell, they were just a year younger than Seth, who had turned Nineteen last year. Thanks to the Cullen's – _who are now gone, thank - fucking – heavens_ – who had a couple of 'guests' over their house a couple months back. Some blonde leech and his tiny lover. 

He could barely remember their names, since he had been too damn angry at the thought of two more boys losing their lives to this...curse....they had. He looked at himself in the mirror everyday and Sam could honestly not believe how much his life had changed. Billy and the Elders kept trying to convince him that they were the “tribes protectors”, but he just saw himself as a beast. A monster. 

And despite what Jacob and his pack-mates constantly told him, Sam knew that he was a cold-blooded killer. Blood covered his hands, and there was no taking back the things he had done. The things he had **seen**. He still couldn't seem to accept himself, or any part of himself that wasn't human anymore. 

 

It just.........tore his insides apart. It tore his _**mind**_ apart. 

 

**Stop.**

 

A dark voice shook him, slightly disturbing his train of thought. _Shake it off Sammy, just shake it off._ He shook his head, blinking his dark eyes once before delving in his thoughts once again. That shit annoyed him to no end. 

If their was one thing he would be thankful for though, and he didn't have a lot, it was the fact that he had gained seven – nine, as of last night, brothers. Nine brothers. They congregated together as a pack. Once a pack, _always a pack_. 

His wolf nearly howled with pride at that fact. 

But fuck if it didn't make him angry. Every time he came upon that sweet, sickly smell he'd feel the need to rip the bastard to shreds and then some. Hell, he spent most of his time phased due to the damn Cullen’s and that tiny paleface, Bella, who seemed to be infatuated with the mind-reader, Edward something or other..... _Whatever the fuck his name is._

He felt so damn **angry**. At himself **and** the Cullen's. 

A part of him, probably the more animalistic side, snarled at him for thinking such thoughts. It gnawed at his insides, growling against the inner layers of his mind. Like a beast wanting to get out of his cage.

 

_**She's here.** _

His head snapped instinctively to the treeline, eyes scanning the dark forest for one of the pack. His jaw tightened and he felt his wolf tense beneath his human skin. The action alone made his body hulk and his stature seem ten times bigger than he really was. 

He listened for a sound, anything that was out of place and very distant. The people chattering around him and the cars that roared to life on the road went forgotten as the world dipped into silence. It was quiet though, the only sound being the birds that chirped in the early morning air. A few deer roamed near and Sam swore he spotted a squirrel racing along a pine tree nearby. He rubbed the back of his neck then, dark eyes shadowing as he ignored that apprehensive feeling that began to well in his chest. 

It was like his wolf was trying to tell him something....... _No, that's not it........It's trying to make me_ _ **see**_ _someone._

Then a foreign scent drifted in the wind, caressing and touching his skin so lightly that it made him shiver and sent chills down his spine. 

 

_**Stop. Mate is here.** _

 

Sam shook his head, hands pressed against his temples as he shrugged his shoulders a bit to shake off the sudden haze that rapidly came over him. His normally dark eyes flickered to a bright yellow, teeth barring before reverting back to it's original color. His muscles tensed underneath his wife-beater, veins straining behind russet-colored skin as his fingers curled into a tight fist. 

God, he could feel himself wanting to phase. 

His wolf was shaking just beneath his skin. It was clawing at his insides, scratching every reasonable thought that appeared in his mind and flooding his senses with that deletable scent that rode the wind and began invading ever fiber of his being. 

Just then, a melodic voice filled his ears and it was then he could gather enough strength to focus on the person who owned that wonderful smell wafting in the air. 

 

“ – Billy! It's so good to see you!” 

 

His nostrils flared then, long and deep as he closed his eyes to inhale the wondrous scent that he was slowly becoming addicted to. 

 

Vanilla and peonies, with a hint of cinnamon. 

 

Their was another scent lingering within her pores, maybe somewhere deeper, but he couldn't define just what it was exactly. It was like.....a brush of power, very light and almost as if it wasn't even there. _All I know is that she smells divine, like a fucking goddess._ Sam shivered in delight, praying to the spirits above that this scent never left his mind. Fuck, he could feel his stomach coiling as his nether regions tightened and a bulge became apparent through his cut-off's. 

 

_Whoa there, down boy. Not now._

“....you okay? Sam?.....Sam?...Samuel!” 

He shook his head again, pressing a hand to the side of his temple as he pushed down on his wolf, animalistic features fading. Shifting his little 'problem' to the side, Sam pulled his head up and waved the concerning looks Billy and Charlie shot him, opting to find the object of his sudden erection. 

And apparently the reason why he nearly phased out in public. He could feel something in him stir, like a chord had been struck and strummed. 

 

_Get it together, Sammy. Your not the Alpha for nothin'._

 

God, he had to stop doing that. The inner monologues in his head were starting to freak him out; thank fucking god that the rest of the pack could only hear his thoughts when they were phased. Paul and Quil would never let him hear the end of it. Especially Paul, the pack's number one asshole. One spew from his mouth got any of them going. 

Except for Jacob, that is. That boy had a tight leash on his wolf. Being the rightful Alpha probably gave him that control that even **he** was envious of. 

“Sam? You alright there son?” Billy's concern became evident when his vision focused again, yellow eyes immediately flashing to a dark murky brown. He blinked once as the haze began to dissipate, but at the back of his mind it was still there, in his head. His wolf prowled beneath the shadows of his movements; just waiting, preying, like a predator stalking his prey. 

The older man next to him placed a hand upon his forearm and the touch instantly made him flinch; it was as if he had just had his arm grazed with a knife. Albeit, only now he didn't quite know what that felt like since his skin was as hard as steel. The wolf in him needed a strong human body to house the animal inside; hence the reason why he and his brothers were all freakishly huge. 

“I'm fine, Billy.” He took a step back, averting his eyes from Charlie's suspicious gaze to see Billy eying him from where he sat precariously in his wheel chair. “Just a bit tired from lack of sleep.” Rubbing the back of his neck (a bad habit of his), he turned his attention to the beast within him, who kept struggling to get free. 

 

For what? Sam was honestly quite fucking clueless. 

 

Billy didn't say anything, needing no words to convey what he thought Sam was going through. He may be an old man, but there was wisdom behind those old eyes. And Billy **knew** something was up with him. 

“Well, maybe you should head on home Sam. I can take Billy home later once I get Kagome all settled.” 

Sam's head snapped to attention at the foreign name, his eyes trailing from Charlies bearded face to the small, petite woman standing next to him. 

Oh god.......she was........beautiful. 

His eyes drank in her curvy form, noticing each and every fine hair that adorned her skin. Which, had a nice sheen of tan on it. She wasn't deathly pale like Charlie's other daughter – Bella, who was as white as a sheet of paper. And her waist, it was nice and small; Just enough for him to be able to wrap both arms around her. But he would admit, she was curvier for Asian standards. And he loved curvy women. The long white sleeve she had on made her look even more curvier and shaped her waist like an hourglass. 

 

And man, that alone was an immediate turn-on. 

 

Traveling more down south, Sam had to stop the growing erection his cut-off's were making apparent. 

 

_Control, Sammy. Control._

 

He chose to ignore the small patch of naked skin that peeked out from beneath her long-sleeve (if he stared at it he wouldn't be able to keep little 'junior' down). Instead, his eyes continued their undressing and by the spirits above.......those lovely legs of hers went on for **miles**. Now Sam would admit, he wasn't a big fan of breasts (that was Jake's department), so he preferred tits that weren't so small but fit nicely into his hand. And stick figures were an immediate turn-off. Sam was a leg man. He liked his women with a pair of slender legs on them, so he could lick them any time he wanted to. 

This slip of a woman had a _**very**_ nice pair of legs on her. Even with her small frame of five foot five, her legs were sexy. She was like sex on heels. 

_Fuck, gotta focus. Focus._

When his eyes ascended more north, Sam's breath got stuck in his throat when his dark eyes locked on a pair of sea blue orbs. 

Everything in that split second stilled. Time froze and every muscle in his body expanded and stretched against his russet skin. The noise around him went deaf on his ears as his sudden reason for existence stood right before him. 

The earth moved and gravity shifted so that the red threads of fate were connecting **him** to **her**. 

 

_**It's her.** _

 

An urge welled up in his chest and Sam could hear his heart beating a mile a minute at the sudden prospect of realization. This was his imprint, his everything. 

 

_My mate._

 

His fists and jaw tightened, veins straining behind his dark skin. But he never broke eye-contact, she was just so.......beautiful. Her long, waist-length hair was a nice shade of midnight blue, dark in the shadows but splayed beautifully in the sunlight. Her cheeks were soft and rosy, but a bit hollow to show her maturity. _That rules out her still being in school._ _._

But her eyes – god, call him a sappy, love-sick dog but they were like the windows into her soul. He could stare at them for days and just enjoy getting lost. He wouldn't mind, either. Deep and light, contrasting against the ashen colors of the sky. 

In fact, Sam swore her eyes **glowed** if he looked at her from a different angle. 

Fuck, it had only been a few seconds and already his man-card was being tested. Her eyes looked so somber though, even as he continued to stare into them. They were so empty, lifeless, like a doll with an empty shell. 

For some reason, Sam felt a pain in his chest at the thought. 

Suddenly, he found himself wanting to be near her. He wanted to pull her petite body into his strong arms and tell her she was his, and his alone. 

 

_Shit. Wait till the pack gets a load of this._

 


	2. Questioning Circumstances

The chill of the morning air brushed against his heated skin as his bare feet hit the cool wood of his childhood home; signaling that night time had come and gone. Running a hand through his short, black hair Jacob pushed the door open and ducked his head as he entered the tiny red cottage. Flopping down on the couch, he laid a lazy arm over his brown eyes and let the rapid beats of his heart fill the quiet house.

He was...exhausted, worn-out, completely drained. For him **and** the entire pack.

The bonfire from last night flashed through his mind: Paul running his mouth and Brady going out of control. God, he could be such an asshole. Collin had been the only semi-calm one the whole time.

But he and Sam had expected it for a while now, the adding of two more wolves, after the Cullen freaks had 'guests' over their house a couple months back. It had been before the whole fiasco with Bella and **him** started. To say Sam had been pissed was an understatement; he had been fucking angry. And he was always very calm, even when he had been approached about the sharing of the Alpha position.

He had expected a brawl to happen then, not for Sam to shake his fucking hand and call it a day. But maybe that was why they could share the position: they were both level-headed. They made decisions together and had no trouble communicating. While he was the rightful Alpha, being a direct descendent, Sam had been the first to phase in over two centuries. That had been his right as Alpha – the reason that he accepted Sam as his equal.

Even if they tended to get pissed at each other to the point of wanting to rip each others throats out.

He chuckled at that specific thought, a flashback of him and Sam tearing through his father's rowboats near the garage. That had been annoying as a fuck. Especially when it ended in a tie (He won, he totally won) But that just meant that they were both really dominant wolves. They all were. Each and every member of the pack was an Alpha, in a sense. He just chained them down and let them know who's boss – even if they didn't fucking like it. Especially Paul, who was a pain in Sam's ass. Jared was the same but at least he knew how to channel his anger better than Paul did. Fucking idiot was only calm when he got laid...or drunk. Or high.

Of course with their high tolerance for alcohol, and just about anything else in general, nothing ever really did anything for them. Other than their abilities and the fact that he was now too big to fit onto his own bed; getting into the house was even more trouble for him **and** the pack. Being a shifter really sucked sometimes.

But fucking hell – two more wolves added to the pack?

God, were they a pain in his ass. Collin had taken the whole 'your-a-badass-who-turns-into-a-wolf' thing pretty well, but Brady, on the other hand, didn't. Now he didn't usually need to use the Alpha command on his pack, since most of them pretty much had a good lock on their tempers after having been phased for at least two years now. But sometimes, he felt as if he needed to remind the pack who was Alpha here.

Especially the little shit Brady – god, he took pleasure in putting the kid in his place. He was too damn cocky for his own good.

_With the pack getting bigger, we'll need a new place to stay. Maybe that cabin Sam has near First Beach can be expanded and renovated._ Jacob ran a calloused hand over his hard face as he plopped down onto the couch, legs dangling over the sides. He'd probably have a talk with Sam later about that matter, since he owned his own construction business on the Rez. Most of the pack worked for Sam, seeing as how there were little to no jobs offered to drop-outs. A lot of the tribe just thought they were a bunch of kids on steroids who ran a cult under Sam.

_Go to your happy place Black, your happy place._

At the back of his mind, he could distantly feel his wolf pacing somewhere in the dark pits of his fucked up head. He felt...restless, nervous even. The animal inside him kept growling, snarling at the human side of him...as if he did something wrong. _Control. Just take control._ Something inside him didn't feel right. He'd been feeling it all morning long, even from last night at the bonfire. It was lucky that he could hide his thoughts from the pack – seeing as how being Alpha meant that his thoughts were less penetrable than the others. He'd been doing that a lot lately, it seemed.

His wolf was always in such deep thought. Ever since the Cullen freaks left, it had been...quiet. Unusually...quiet.

There were times where he'd find himself phasing at random, in public even. His eyes would flash a dark yellow and his muscles would tighten uncontrollably. The last time that happened was last week, when he found out Bella threw herself off a cliff for that damn bloodsucker. He honestly didn't know what to think of **that**. But there was this feeling, at the pit of his stomach, that always seemed to just _ache_.

Jacob didn't know why, but this 'feeling' always came to him. Sometimes at random and other times, when he didn't want it.

It was like...he was missing something. An important part of him, something he felt like he **needed** in order to function. And hiding it from the pack became harder and harder each day. They only got glimpses of his thoughts, but even then it was like grazing the surface of a cut.

He knew that Sam knew something was up with him, since he couldn't hide his thoughts from his former Alpha. Two Alphas under one position would not be able to hide their thoughts from each other – not with the twenty-four seven telepathy they constantly shared. Jacob shook his head, willing his frazzled thoughts to just go the fuck away.

Glancing over to the clock on the wall, it read Eight-forty in the damn morning. Fuck _. A whole night of that shit with those twins. Good thing Quil has patrol with Brady right now._ His dad wasn't home of course, since all the lights in the house had been off when he approached the house. He was probably with Charlie, who kept having problems with Bella. That was probably a good thing too, though.

Ever since **he** left, Bella's been...unstable. Well, from what he heard from his dad. He was concerned of course, but a part of him, the more animal side, got angry at the thought of Bella. Just her name would make him...angry.

_Bella._

If Jacob was honest with himself, and he sure as fuck was, then he could honestly say that hearing Bella's name never hurt anymore. He didn't feel anything towards her; maybe brotherly love but that was it. And it took everything in him just to not be angry and channel that anger into something more...pleasant. He remembered in the past, before he phased, that he had been madly in love with Bella.

The pack liked to call it the "Bella train of love". Well...it was really just Embry and Quil who called it that. Since after he phased he found out that he would never really be with Bella due to the whole 'Imprinting' shit.

Sam had been the one to explain to the whole pack what 'Imprinting' really was. It wasn't love at first sight, but something more...deeper. The earth would shift and everything that ever mattered to a wolf would fade away.

She would be the only thing tying a wolf to this world. It was decided then that none of the pack would lead relationships. Sam didn't like...complications. And he knew first hand how bad it was to lead a relationship and still commit to the pack.

But spirits, did he want to Imprint. He wanted to so badly it wasn't even funny. He wanted to wake up and not feel that searing pain in his chest whenever he thought of Bella. And the thought of being alone forever just made him feel even more incomplete. Ever since she chose **Edward** over **him** , Jacob felt like a knife had been pierced through his heart. Permanently.

_Shit. I sound so pathetic._

He felt restless now. His head tossed and turned from side to side, his eyes scrunched tight in an attempt to go to sleep. But to no avail.

After a few more attempts, he just fucking gave up and kicked the covers off. He couldn't sleep so he might as well get up and go for a run. _Yeah, a run sounds good. I need to relieve Quil from patrol anyway._ Clad in only a pair of cut-offs – considering that was the only thing he could really fit at the moment –, Jacob made his way through the house and out the front door.

As soon as his bare feet hit the porch, the cold night air immediately attacked his heated, russet skin. Being a wolf has it's perks, having a temperature of a hundred and eight meant that he could withstand blistering winds and cold weather. He could stay out in the rain for three hours and still not get sick the next day.

It was invigorating though, feeling the wind rush through his fur and the world disappear around him.

For once in his life, Jacob felt at peace. Like something in his life actually made some fucking sense. **For once**. He didn't feel left out of the loop. Maybe that was why he was born to be Alpha.

Well...he still felt like apart of him was missing but he had been accepting of his wolf and the pack so far, so the hole in chest didn't ache as much as it usually did.

But it was still there, deep inside.

As he reached the edge of the forest, he pulled off his cut-offs and tied it around his ankle; Sue was getting tired of seeing all their clothes being ripped to shreds. The least he could do was take them off before he phased. Even if he didn't really give a rat's ass who saw him stark naked.

Before Jacob knew it, his chest was heaving heavily and his back hunched as his muscles contorted and stretched. Every nerve and bone cracked and actually _**moved**_ in his body. There was no pain, so it didn't hurt him. His eyes flicked from black-brown to yellow, signaling the change from man to wolf. The air around him shook and soon the familiar feel of the earth met his senses. He was honestly never tired of that – the phasing.

Now he could think, let his thoughts roam freely while he ran aimlessly.

The forest around him seemed to stand still as he ran at top speed, his paws pounding the ground as the wind breezed right through his reddish brown fur. The trees blurred as the early morning sky began to clear and grow light with color. Birds popped out from their nests, chirping high in the trees as the dark clouds collected above soon turned a very light grayish white.

Looks like a nice day. Maybe zero chance of it raining?

_Highly unlikely dude. Weather man says there's a fifty percent chance of rain and a two percent chance of it being sunny._ Quil's voice entered his thoughts and immediately Jacob could see him making his way towards him and away from First Beach. _It's gonna storm dude._

_For sure. A good day to chop a vampire's head off with my strong-ass teeth._ And Brady's unmistakable, cocky voice met his sensitive hearing. Damn it, that boy really got on his nerves with the whole 'i'm-a-freaking-monster-wolf-who-can-take-you-on' attitude.

_I can! Have you seen my pecs lately? Give me a few years and I swear, Jake, I can take you on._

Jacob rolled his dark eyes, shaking his mass of fur at the thought of **that** ever happening. _As if. Maybe when I roll over and play dead._ All he got in return was a wolfish grin and Brady sprinted after Quil, both of them heading in his shook his head at their banter, too in-thought to be bothered by them.

Lifting his snout up, he sniffed the air lightly and noticed he was near the Swan residence.

Multiple whines immediately erupted in his head.

_Dude! It's almost Nine in the morning!_ _ **Give. Me. A. Break.**_ Quil's ears flopped back against his skull irritably as he hung his head, completely dejected. He seemed to have passed Sam's cabin with Brady trailing a little ways behind him. The kid looked tired. Dead tired.

_No, shit Sherlock. I stayed up all night having two Alpha's breath down my damn neck. And one over-grown idiot who wouldn't stop singing Sesame street. Wouldn't you be shit-ass tired?_ Jacob chose to ignore Brady at the moment – he wasn't in the mood for the kid's shit right now. And don't get him started on Quil, god if he had to listen to one more line of Sesa –

_Elmo's the shit, dude! Don't hate on him!_ Came Quil's come-back.

_Okay, this 'kid' shit has got to stop, and now,_ Brady interjected, growling in that little 'puppy' voice of his. _I'm not a pup!_

_Shut it, pup. No one's talking to you. But seriously, Jake, don't start the leech-lover fest again. I can't stand that chick_ , came Paul's smart-alack reply. When the hell did he phase in?

_Paul's been phased in since we started patrol, Jake. Didn't you know that? Even_ _**I** _ _could smell him..._

Jacob groaned at the thought of Paul hearing his inner-monologue. Just when he thought he'd get some peace and quiet. Some time to think, for once.

_What's wrong man? You okay?_

_I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind right now. I'll take over your shift Quil, go home and rest._ Jacob jumped over a steep hill connected to a large tree trunk as he slowly trekked near the Fork's border; technically, it was still within Quileute lands, so he had the right to patrol around the area.

_Oh god, dude. I am so outta here. Seriously._ Quil rolled his dark eyes, his ears flattening against his skull as he shook his head and phased out. To say it was getting old was an understatement: Jake had to get off the "Bella train of love" before he crashed and burned.

Jacob nearly growled at that last thought. How many fucking times did he have to keep reminding everyone that he didn't love Bella anymore?! It was seriously pissing him off to no end.

_Whatever, Black._

_Shut it, Paul._

Paul just smirked and snorted before making a run near south by the Forks and Rez border. Now it was just him and his lame Alpha who seemed to be still hung over Bella.

_Great. Now I gotta spend my whole time watching him watch the leech-lover's house. Like a fucking stalker._ Paul said with a hint of annoyance hidden in his deep voice.

_I'm not stalking Bella. I just happened to be in the area._ Honestly, he had! Why did everyone still think he was hung over Bella? He didn't love her anymore, not one bit. The "Bella train of love" has gone and left the fucking station.

Paul just rolled his own dark eyes at that. _Whatever you say,_ _ **baby**_ _Alpha._

He was gonna ignore that last part.

Shaking his massive head, Jacob lifted his eyes up and let them rove over the faded white paint of the Swan house. Immediately so, his snout sniffed the air and an onslaught of scents invaded his nostrils.

The first was familiar, smelling of sugar and bleach. That was definitely the bloodsuckers scent; it was about a couples month old, almost faded into the background of the flowers that flooded the area. Even after all this time the scent was still nasty.

Somewhere in his head, Paul agreed. _Fucking leeches._

The other scents were all natural however, since he had been to Bella's house long enough to tell which scents were normal and which scents, weren't. Bella could be smelt upstairs, completely passed out from the light breathing he heard from her bedroom window. She smelt too much of Edward for him to really sense her, but he knew she was there.

The lights around the front of the house just turned off, leaving the house in an early morning glow. Though the sky was growing lighter as the day was beginning, Jacob could still hide himself within the shadows of the forest. In the distance he could see Paul resting somewhere near the Forks border, about a mile off from where he was.

_Don't worry, Jakey, I won't interrupt your "me time" with the leech-lover._

_Shut it, Paul._ Jacob rolled his chocolate eyes at Paul's sarcasm. He was an ass. Period.

Hiding behind a large bush, he lifted his head as the sound of a car rumbling down the road met his sensitive hearing. It was very distant, probably still a few blocks down from the Swan house, but he could hear the roar of the engine through the hood as clear as day.

Paul suddenly lifted his gray head, ears twitching and eyes narrowing. _That's a Jeep Wrangler._

Jacob closed the sounds around him, narrowing his own eyes as the dark blue Jeep slowed to a stop in front of Bella's house.

Fuck. He **knew** that Jeep. He knew who owned it because he saw it almost everyday. The worn tires and faded paint of Sam's Wrangler never faded from his memory. Hell, he fixed that damn Jeep so many times it'd be hard for him to **not** recognize it.

But what the hell was Sam doing at the leech-lovers house?

_Probably to pick up some chick up at Port Angeles. I overheard him talking on the phone with Billy this mor –_

Paul's words died on his ears as he emitted a low growl, silencing him immediately. His dark eyes watched Sam step out of the Jeep, his own eyes snapping to the treeline where he stood and to the person that suddenly stepped out from the passenger side.

Sam's large frame blocked his line of vision, but he paced a little to the left, where a spot of sunlight shot through an open canopy.

_Jake!_

Embry was shouting in his head suddenly, running towards him with Paul hot on his heels. They seemed close but Jacob shut them out of his head, instead shifting his focus onto the figure that emerged from Sam's Jeep.

He saw a beaten yellow backpack followed by a long, slender arm that had dainty little fingers. It looked like they had been painted a sky blue, the faded color still visible to his sharp eyes. God, he felt something stir within him, an emotion of some kind or maybe just adrenaline pumping through his vines. His chest began to tighten, like someone was about to squeeze his heart till it burst from beneath his skin.

Jacob continued to move more into the light, ignoring his pack-mates shouts in his head as the wind blew and a pleasant scent drift his way.

God, she smelled so fucking good. He took in long, deep lungfuls of air, trying to breath in more of her scent and hopefully imprint it into his mind. Damn, it was as if he'd just smoke crack for the first time. Lifting his snout up, he let the scent invade his sensitive nostrils and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

Vanilla and peonies. And was that cinnamon he smelled? Shit, he could really get addicted that.

Something inside him urged him to get closer, closer to the female he felt an instant connection to. Her smell was calling to him, to his wolf. And it howled loud and true.

_Oh fuck._ He just got a major boner.

Jacob shook his head, letting his chocolate eyes rove over the tiny patch of grass to the petite, little Asian that stood with a hand on Sam's chest. It seemed like she was pushing him away...or something. He didn't know, but he didn't care. He was too busy eye-fucking her body – err... **checking** her out.

Yeah, that's it. That's what he was doing. A snort in his head told him otherwise.

But fuck, she was so tiny. She was about five feet five, nearly half a foot smaller than Sam. Probably even more if he was standing next to her. But she had a nice curvy waist, just enough for him to rest his hands on. Her slender legs hugged a pair of skinny jeans while a form-fitting white sleeve wrapped her torso.

Holy mother of all things good – she was so sexy.

Midnight locks tumbled down her back and spilled over her smooth shoulders as her head began turning around in his direction.

_Jake! Don't let her see you!_ Embry was just a few feet away from where he stood, his own eyes focused on the tiny woman both Sam and himself seemed enraptured with. Jacob could see his former Alpha's eyes and how it stayed focused on **her**. _Man...I know how you feel but you can't let her see you!  
_

_Damn it, Black! Get back before she –_

He growled low, rumbling from his chest and resonating throughout his mind as Paul and Embry's shouts stopped immediately. Then that odd feeling began welling up in his chest again, the more she turned around. Something was happening, he could feel it. Feel it in his bones and his wolf blood. A part of him was excited, anxious, probably the wolf in him. But another part was scared, apprehensive.

**Take her!**

The deep voice in his head shook him to his core, his chocolate eyes flickering a brief yellow before reverting back to it's soft brown. Jacob didn't know what he was expecting, but the minute his eyes met her own, everything in him just **exploded**.

* * *


End file.
